


Beyond the Words of the Protector

by zahhisio



Series: That Which Lies Beyond Words [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Closure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahhisio/pseuds/zahhisio
Summary: The Summoner was made aware of Dimitri's never-ending nightmare, and he sought to give him relief, if only slightly.
Series: That Which Lies Beyond Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Beyond the Words of the Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected to stand beside you for this long. In truth, I was more than willing to give my life to your cause.  
> I am grateful to you, [Summoner]...  
> That's why I need to say this... You should stay far, far away from me.  
> No need to look so shocked. I did not mean right now. I know I have a duty to help you save this world.  
> I will protect you no matter the cost. But when the day finally comes that you no longer need Heroes...  
> Forget about men like me who are stained with blood. Live in happiness. That is my hope for you, dear friend.

Time flew so fast for the Heroes; even though it only felt like yesterday that they arrived in the town of Gefjun, their last night had already come.

The group of three - the prince from Fódlan, Dimitri, the Nohrian maid, Flora and the hero of Western Isles, Echidna - were part of a strike team sent to quell bandits hailing from the southern side of Gefjun. Under the guidance of the accompanying Summoner-strategist Leorus, they made quick work of the enemy, and were able to spend the rest of their expedition in peace and fun as they tackled Gefjun's specialties: food and beverages. As fun as watching the Heroes demonstrate their combat prowess, it was more fun seeing them be all happy and relaxed. Even more fun was had when Leorus, together with Echidna, observed the apparent chemistry between Dimitri and Flora bloom, all the while bearing a grin on their faces that warranted a chastising from the flustered youngsters.

After spending their last days going around the town, the four went back to their inn with their parting gifts in hand and their late-night snacks secured, all of them exhausted but very happy. Located on one end of the inn’s second floor corridor, the women’s rooms were far, far away from the men’s, which occupied the other end.

Leorus was mortified when he found out that he was practically left all alone. Dimitri being in the next room was his only saving grace. Too bad for him, Dimitri went to sleep earlier than he thought, leaving him all alone in writing his reports for the Order until the moon showed itself high in the sky and illuminated his room in place of the extinguished candle, as if celebrating his success in filling the last of the reports. 

He got up and stretched his body, groaning in comfort as fatigue went away from his body. The moment he stopped groaning, he heard a voice from Dimitri’s room. At first, it was a murmur that made him sit still, trying to listen in. Then it turned into a squeal, that made him rise from his bed, alarmed but not bothered just yet. In the end, it finally turned into a full-blown cry of agony, and he knew he needed to act that instance; he went outside his room and slammed the next one’s door. In the room’s bed was a frightened boy who looked absolutely horrified as he swung his arms around, seemingly trying to push away something that was never there.

“Dimitri? Dimitri?!” Leorus yelled. He pulled Dimitri’s body up and shook it wildly, evading his flailing arms as he did so. It took him a solid minute to finally bring Dimitri back to his senses, and when he did he recoiled in surprise, backing away and leaning against the bed’s headboard.

“S-Summoner?” He asked weakly, his breaths bated. “Where are we?” His eyes looked as if they were empty, even though they were directed at Leorus. Cold sweat ran down his trembling body. 

“We’re in the wheat region, Gefjun.” Whatever thing that Dimitri saw in his nightmare must be something so vile and repulsive. In an attempt to help him calm down, he stood up to get a glass of water on a table nearby, not forgetting to drag a chair with it.

“You were sent to quell a bandit invasion to the region together with Flora and Echidna, and I am here to watch over you.” He continued whilst sitting down and giving the water to Dimitri, who downed it in one gulp.

“R-right, that’s right.” Quenching Dimitri’s thirst seemed to do the trick. He shivered less than before, and his breathing had steadied. He looked nothing like the fearless warrior that valiantly fought the bandits. What could possibly frighten him so?

“That was no ordinary nightmare, yes?”

Dimitri looked surprised by his question. “I’m afraid not, Summoner. Have I ever told you about it?”

He shook his head. “I only heard a thing or two from the Byleths. Nothing else.”

Dimitri let out a sigh. “Then, if you don’t mind, I have a story to tell.”

“Are you okay with it?” Leorus crossed his arms. “I don’t wanna feel like I’m forcing you to fess up.”

“It’s alright, Summoner.” Dimitri flashed a smile, seemingly attempting to assure Leorus. “To be honest, you’ve become something of a friend to me after these past few days. I feel like I could trust you with this.”

“If you say so,” the Summoner spun his chair around and leaned on the chair’s back. “I’m listening.”

And thus, Dimitri began his story and told Leorus of everything. About how he lost his father and mother. About the ‘Tragedy of Duscur’. About how he could only save one of them: his loyal attendant, Dedue, whom he held in high regard. The story was not lengthy by any means, but it brought on such a heavy atmosphere that it sapped the energy out of the Summoner. 

For the longest time, he had simply nodded along and listened well whenever a Hero told their story; after all, he himself was familiar to them, for the Heroes were but part of the Fire Emblem games he had played back home. Dimitri, however, was part of the people of Fódlan, whose stories he never knew. He had suspected that Fódlan was part of the new game announced right before his arrival in the world of Zenith, but even with the idea that they were, too, a mere part of Fire Emblem, the fact that he knew next to nothing about the person in front of him made it feel like everything was real. There was no room for levity, leaving Leorus without words even after Dimitri had wrapped up his story with a vow of vengeance to those he believed to be responsible for the Tragedy. 

“So that’s where the nightmares and headaches come from,” he deduced after gathering the courage to break the silence in the air.

Dimitri nodded solemnly. “That is correct.”

“Is there… Is there anything I can do for you?” Leorus offered. “You know, maybe a shoulder to cry on, or a drinking buddy?” He stopped himself, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. “Wait, that won’t do - you’re too young to drink. The Byleths would chew me out if I let you.”

Dimitri giggled before saying, “I only have one wish.”

“Name it, you might get it. Emphasis on might.” 

“...You should stay far, far away from me.”

Instantly, the smile on Leorus’ face disappeared. 

“What?”

“Ah, I don’t mean now!” Dimitri put up his hands, aware of what he said and how Leorus might react. “There is no need to be shocked.”

“It doesn’t matter whether it’s now or later, I’m still shocked nonetheless!” 

It was part his disbelief at someone rejecting his companionship, part his concern of Dimitri’s ominous request that agitated Leorus. Before he knew it, he had raised his voice beyond acceptable levels in the inn. At that point, however, he cared not for such trivial things like getting kicked out of the inn. The meaning behind the prince’s words was more important to him.

“Why, Dimitri? Why the distancing?” He pressed on, still bearing an incredulous look on his face. Dimitri glanced aside, seemingly hesitating to explain, before he stared back at Leorus.

“You’ve heard my story, and how I’m involved in it. And you should know that until those behind that tragedy pay with their dear lives, I will not rest. So please, Summoner - no, Leorus - forget about men like me who will inevitably be stained with blood. Live in happiness. That is my hope for you, dear friend.”

The sad smile that Dimitri had gutted Leorus. He felt helpless upon hearing his words. He realized that no matter what he did, the stain in the young prince’s past would not disappear - just like almost everyone else in the Order, said past was what made Dimitri the man he was. He knew, too, that his words were filled with conviction and there was nothing he could do to persuade him to abandon his path to seek revenge.

He thought hard about his next words. He did not want to undermine Dimitri’s goals, but at the same time he wanted to offer him help. The moment he thought of something to say, his whole face lit up, and he wasted no time in letting Dimitri know about it.

“...I see. Then, at least, I have something to ask from you as well.”

“What is it?” Dimitri asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“As long as you are part of the Order, I want you to live in happiness too.”

“But I can’t-”

“I’m not telling you to forget about your vengeance; it’ll be disrespectful for me to do so,” Leorus cut in and explained. “I’m just hoping that at least, while you’re here, with all your classmates from Fódlan and with people from so many places, we can share our joy with you, and yours with us. Simply put,” he paused for a moment to point at Dimitri, “our happiness will be incomplete without you, so don’t go thinking that leaving you alone means that I - or the rest of us - can live in happiness.”

It was Dimitri’s turn to be at a loss of words. Unlike him, however, Leorus had no intention to wait about, for he said everything he had to. He turned around, walking straight towards the door before Dimitri called out to him and stopped him in his tracks. 

“Leorus!”

He turned back and faced the prince. “Yes, what is it?”

“This ‘happiness’ you talked about... I’ve thought about it. It might be too early to say this, but…,” he paused to regain his composure, “I think I might have found someone who can give me that.”

 _Earlier than I expected,_ Leorus thought. “It’s one of the Nohrian maids, yes? And it’s the one that’s with us right now.”

“W-wait!” Dimitri looked down and away, embarrassed that he had been figured out so quickly. “How did you know about it?!”

“I have my ways, Dimitri.”

Smirking devilishly on the way out, Leorus looked back to find Dimitri following him, still with a blush on his face. The two bantered on their way out of the inn, each of them smiling widely at each other like two old friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring the good-soon-turned-feral boye Dimitri! It's pretty hard to write from the perspective of someone who never knows of Three Houses, since I've established Leorus as someone who was transported to Askr around FEH's release date (February 2017). At that time, the only info we have about Three Houses was Nintendo saying "ye we making new FE".
> 
> Hope you like this piece!


End file.
